


Mmm'm

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce can't sleep. So he wakes Dick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm'm

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 06.08.2006

Dick rolled over without moving.

A long sleepy noise, maybe an _enffffm_ , mostly a groan, eased from his throat.

He tried again, managed to curl an arm over his chest.

Without opening his eyes he let his hand drag the bed, under sheet rumble tunnels, under the wadded-up comforter, under the pillows.

In the pillowcase at the far side of the bed he found his phone, flipped it open and raised his head enough to tuck it beneath his ear. Dick lay down and it pivoted away against his temple, close enough to hear and be heard.

He didn't bother to adjust it.

"Mm'yeah?"

"Long night?"

Bruce's voice was warm and amused and affectionate, a mix that Dick had long ago learned to live for. It made him smile and the smile made him yawn, so deep his jaw popped and he grunted then moaned as muscles pulled.

God, you've no idea, Bruce. Seriously.

He settled for, "What do you think?"

Bruce's low chuckle suspended, bent into a thoughtful pause.

Every idea, then.

Dick rubbed his eye with two fingers, dusted the crust off his cheeks. At some point his mouth had fallen open and he'd managed to soak the pillow then his cheek with drool.

Nice.

"What's up?" He squinted at the clock on the dresser, made a quick calculation. "It's--"

"I'm well aware of the hour, Dick."

He hummed and nodded and didn't care that Bruce had cut him off or assumed to know what he was going to say. Fourteen hour time-lag and Bruce was still one step ahead. This many years together, what did it matter anymore.

Midmorning in Gotham. Well past midnight in Tokyo.

Bruce had been gone over a week, some business merger trading something or another that Dick would be interested in again once he was awake and his brain could do more than sigh _dark_ , _sleepy_ , _Bruce voice_.

Dick hadn't slept well since Bruce had left, a mix of too much to keep track of without Batman's help, too much horny frustration that wouldn't be spent without Bruce, too much missing both, flat out.

"Go back to sleep, Dick."

"Yeah, okay," he agreed without argument, without tangible question over why Bruce had called then was going to hang up again, just like that.

Dick was damn slow to react--protest, tease, initiate, name it--while waking up. Bruce took advantage of that, often, in ways good and bad.

Last night _had_ been long: rooftop pursuits and high dives and stupid thugs, he and Robin back to the Manor chasing the dawn, covered in bruises and fatigue. Sleep had been swift; sleep had been lonely.

Dick started to drift, phone and an attempt to murmur goodnight nearly forgotten.

"Don't hang up," Bruce asked, almost too quiet to be heard, for the burred ripple of tender need to be discerned.

"Mmm'm," Dick mumbled.

He curled onto his side, resituated the phone, mushed his face in Bruce's pillow.

Bruce's breathing lengthened, relaxed, matched his.

Dick fell asleep fast, fell asleep with Bruce, knew now why Bruce had called.


End file.
